In recent years, high-tech electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers or smart phones are integrated into a fingerprint recognition system to protect data security of the electronic devices. Moreover, the applications of the fingerprint recognition system are gradually expanded. The example of the fingerprint recognition system includes a vehicular fingerprint recognition system or a vehicle or a door lock fingerprint recognition system. Consequently, the application range of the fingerprint recognition system is broadened.
FIG. 1 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating a fingerprint recognition system. As shown in FIG. 1, the fingerprint recognition system 100 comprises a circuit board 110, a capacitance sensor 102, a memory 104, a processing circuit 106 and an input/output interface circuit 108. The capacitance sensor 102, the memory 104, the processing circuit 106 and the input/output interface circuit 108 are mounted on the circuit board 110.
Generally, plural capacitors (not shown) are located at a sensing region 122 of the capacitance sensor 102 according to the layout configuration. In a data creating mode, the user's finger 120 is placed on the sensing region 122 of the capacitance sensor 102. According to a change of the electric field of the sensing region 122, a sensing circuit (not shown) of the capacitance sensor 102 realizes the changes of the capacitance values of the plural capacitors. According to the changes of the capacitance values of the plural capacitors, the sensing circuit of the capacitance sensor 102 acquires the biometric data of the user's finger 120 (also referred as a scan data). Then, the scan data is defined as a user scan data by the processing circuit 106, and the user scan data is stored into the memory 104. An example of the memory 104 is a nonvolatile memory that can preserve the user scan data.
In a data identification mode, when the user's finger 120 is placed on the sensing region 122 of the capacitance sensor 102, the sensing circuit acquires a first scan data of the user's finger 120. Moreover, the processing circuit 106 compares the first scan data with the user scan data in the memory 104. If the processing circuit 106 confirms that the first scan data complies with the user scan data, the processing circuit 106 controls the input/output interface circuit 108 to issue an acknowledge signal. Whereas, if the processing circuit 106 confirms that the first scan data does not comply with the user scan data, the processing circuit 106 controls the input/output interface circuit 108 to issue a not-acknowledge signal.
For example, the fingerprint recognition system 100 is a door lock fingerprint recognition system. After the acknowledge signal is received by an electronic door lock, the electronic door lock is switched to an unlocked state and thus the door is opened. Whereas, if the not-acknowledge signal is received by the electronic door lock, the electronic door lock is maintained in the unlocked state and the door is not opened.
Since the fabricating processes of the electronic components of the fingerprint recognition system 100 are different, the manufacturer of the fingerprint recognition system 100 has to purchase the capacitance sensor 102, the memory 104, the processing circuit 106 and the input/output interface circuit 108 from different vendors. After the layout trace of the circuit board 110 is designed and the electronic components are mounted on the circuit board 110, these electronic components are electrically connected with each other through the layout trace.